


Prodigy • Zoldyck Family

by r1tu4l



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1tu4l/pseuds/r1tu4l
Kudos: 6





	Prodigy • Zoldyck Family

  
He blinked harshly a few times, pupils constricting as the light finally adjusted.

 _Oh_...

_This was weird._

He didn't remember much, _strange_. His reactions and movements were sluggish, moving aggravtingly slow as he dragged himself off the bed. He knew this was his house, but that was it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

Well, finding another person might help.

His hand grasped the metal door knob, giving it a good shake. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt right. He smiled at the feeling of familiarity, although unknownst what was familiar.

This time around he twisted it, pushing the door open. A wave of dust flew into the air as the knob hit the wall, a high ringing sound following after. _Was it supposed to be making that sound?_

Footsteps pounded the tile floor, heavy and frantic. Multiple people rounded the corner into the hallway. They froze a few feet away from the open door.

Blinking owlishly, he tilted his head at them in confusion. _Why were they all staring at me?_ A buff man stepped forward first, staring down at him with a stern gaze. It seemed like he was waiting for a response.

He made eye contact with the man, frowning. _I think I know him..._

"I told you the dosage was to high." A different man mumbled, voice raspy and aged. He glanced behind the bulky man to stare at the other. He also noted that he knew that man. There was also two women, one tall and stiff, the other short and leering. All these people staring made him nervous. _They're waiting for something, arent they?_

"Illumi." The buff man coaxed in a gruff voice, the very tone of authority making him freeze on spot. As if it was a command, he found himself staring the buff man in the eyes. _Illumi? Yes...yes, that's me?_

"Im... illumi, right?" He asked, making the tall women flinch. The buff man hardened his stare, a frown itching his face. "Yes your Illumi. Do you know who we are?"

That was not a question, that was a threat?

Illumi chose to stay quiet.

The buff man huffed in annoyance, turning back to the other three. "Once he starts remembering again we have to start his training with the poisons."

The leering women scoffed, the snake wrapped around her forearm peeking its head up in interest. "I'd start his training immediately. If he cant remember he'll just have to learn, think of it as a test, yeah?"

The buff man paused to consider this, folding his arms over his chest. "Hm, alright. I agree. If he cannot withstand our previous attempt that means he is in need of more training." He decided.

The other man nodded, sparing a glance at illumi. "We must train the boy so he can be a model for future offspring. We mustn't make a mistake or hold back. He will have to become an ideal assasin." He offered.

Everybody turned back to stare at him. Illumi shifted under the pressure. He was starting to remember a little now. The tall woman was his mother, and the other two were grandparents.They were assessing him for something important. What was that important tho?

"How do you feel?" Mother asked him, her heels clicking across the floor as she made her way to stand directly in front of him.

"Dizzy..." He whispered.

> _THWACK_

A harsh slap sent him stumbling sideways, cradling his bleeding check with his grimy hands. _Oh God that hurt. It really hurt._ He felt tears stab at his vision, forcing himself not to black out.

"No you dont." She said coldly.

"We'll start training tomorrow." The other women, his grandmother, said softly. The four adults turned their backs, stalking back to wherever they came from.

Illumi grimaced as they walked away, feeling his conscious state faltering. Never in his four years of life had he felt pain that terrible.

His small, limp, form fell to the tile with a soft thud.


End file.
